I love a serial killer name Michael
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: What if Michael had a best friend? What if she fell in love with him? Coming back to where it all started. Can she get through a Halloween without getting killed or does she have to die saving everyone around her? Even Laurie? Set during Halloween 2007
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Halloween. I only own Lily Miller.

Set during the new Halloween

Lily p.o.v

_15 years ago_

When I moved to Haddonfield, Illinois, it was moving with my parents. We wanted to start over after the death of my older brother. He was killed in a crash; a drunk driver had hit him on impact and killed him instantly. My parents and I took it really hard, so they thought it best to move one. When we got here, me moved next to door to the Myers house. They have a ten year old son named Michael, older daughter name Judith and a young daughter named angel. Me and Michael became close friends because we were so close in age.

I remember when Michael being sweet and then becoming a psycho killer. It was Halloween when it all happen. I sick with the flu and couldn't go out trick O tricking. Michael was upset but told me that he was going come back after he went trick O tricking. I never saw him again. Come to find out that he killed his family. It was just his little sister and his mom left. I had visit Michael a few times but he just stop talking. My parents thought it will be better if I left but I could write Michael anytime I want. So I ended up moving right out of the town and lived there all my life. After graduating from high school and going off to college, I decided to become a teacher for high school.

I didn't even know that my best friend had escape from Smith Grove Warren County Sanitarium.

End of p.o.v

_Present time 15 years later_

Lily p.o.v

I was walking to the Strode house; while I was walking I notice all the Halloween decorations. I like Halloween but what had happen fifth teen years ago, I don't know anymore. Maybe I should visit Michael and see how is doing. I walk up to door and knock, Mrs. Strode had answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. Strode." I said

Mrs. Strode smiled and said "Hey Lily, come in, how are you?"

I stepped inside and said "I'm good, is Laurie ready, I want to make sure she is ready, you know she is one of my classes."

Mrs. Strode said "Really Laurie didn't tell that."

I shook my head and follow her into the kitchen. I saw Mr. Strode and said hello and waited for Laurie to come down stairs. Ten minutes later, I saw Laurie coming down stairs. She up to me and hug me.

"So, since I am in one your classes, do think you can give me and an easy A?" said Laurie

I shook my head and said "You have to earn that A, if you want to pass."

Laurie said "That's fine, let's go."

Before we left, Mr. Strode gave Laurie an envelope and told her to drop if off at the Myers house. When we left and started walking, we saw Tommy run up to us.

"Hey, Lily and Laurie wait up." Said Tommy

"Hey Tommy." We both said to him.

Tommy said "Where are guys going?"

Laurie said "I have to drop something off at the Myers house and be off to school."

Tommy said "That's the boogieman house."

We got to the Myers house; it was old and beat up. It started to bring back memories of the good times I had over here with Michael. I didn't even know Laurie was playing with Tommy. I just looked and saw a figure in the window. I rub my eyes and looked again and saw that the figure had disappeared.

"Hey Lily, you coming?" said Laurie

I look at her and then back at the house and "Yea, let's go before we are late."

We started to walk again and didn't even notice a figure coming out of the shadows, watching us.

End p.o.v

When the day was over, I decided to walk home with Laurie, Annie, and Lynda.

"So, miss teacher, I saw Mr. Jones talking to and heard that he had offer you a ride home." Said Annie.

Lily looked at her and said "He did, but I turned him down, he just creepy."

They all laugh. We continued to walk when a car was speeding down the street.

"Hey jerk, speed kills." Said Annie

The car had stopped abruptly. We stop walking and waited to see if anyone will come out. No one did, and car started and drove off.

Lily hit Annie on the arm and said "That could have been a serial killer are something, what wrong with you?"

Annie said "What, I did nothing wrong."

The other rolled their eyes. Before we started walking again, we saw sheriff Brackett pulling up next to us.

"Hello ladies." He said

"Hello Mr. Brackett." We said

Annie said "Hello dad."

"Do any of you guys need a ride home?" said Mr. Brackett

We shook our heads, but Annie said yea and got in the car with her dad and they drove off. Lily decided that she would stay with Laurie and help her watch Tommy that night.

They didn't even know that someone was following them. The knife was in the person hand it was glistening in the sun light.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Lilly went to go pick up Laurie, she went home and changed her clothes. When she steps in her house, she felt a chill. She put her things down on the kitchen table and walked around the house. She walks towards the back and saw the back door open. She walk to the door and looked around outside and then close the door. She locks the door and the she goes up stairs to take a shower.

Working with teenagers all day can be stress full. She turned on the hot water and waited for it to get hot. She was stripping out her clothes when she heard a crash coming down the hall. She jumped in fright and put on her robe and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked to her door and opens it slowly; she looks out slowly into the hall. She walks out and stands there. Lilly looks down the hall to her study and saw the door was slightly ajar. She walks slowly to the door, when she got to the door, her hand started shaking when she grab the handle and pushed it open. She walking in and saw a few of pictures have fallen. The pictures were of her and Michael when they were children. She picked them up and place on her desk. She screamed when she heard the door bell ring. She went back and cut off the shower and went to answer the door.

When she opens the door, she saw it was doctor Loomis.

"Hey doctor Loomis, come in, let me change my clothes and I'll be right back down." She said as she let the doctor in the house. The doctor nodded his head and came and sat down in the living room.

Lilly ran up stairs and changed her clothes. When she came back down she said "What's going doctor Loomis?"

Doctor Loomis said "There is no easy way to say this, but Michael has escape and I have a feeling that he is coming for you and his sister."

Lilly said "No, that's not true."

Doctor Loomis said "I'm sorry Lilly but your life is in danger."

Lilly said "I think you should leave."

Doctor Loomis left his number on the table and said "Call me if you need anything or if something happens."

Lilly said "I don't think I will need anything from you, please leave."

Doctor Loomis nodded and left. Lilly sat down on the couch, a single tear ran down her face.

"Oh Michael, what have you done this time?"


End file.
